Batalla de ThonBoka
La Batalla de ThonBoka fue una batalla que tuvo lugar en el 3 ABY entre los oswaft y el Imperio Galáctico. ThonBoka era una nebulosa con forma de saco dentro del estado satélite del Imperio conocido como la Centralidad. También era el hogar de la gigantesca especie oswaft. Los centran conocían esta especie desde generaciones, pero los aliens no llamaron la atención de Palpatine hasta justo antes de la llegada de Lando Calrissian a Dela, el núcleo financiero de la Centralidad. Bases Incitado por sus sentimientos de odio a los aliens capaces de viajar por el hiperespacio y construir equipo de funcionamiento superior, el Emperador Palpatine envió órdenes para exterminar a los Oswaft. El Imperio y los Centralistas bloquearon la entrada del astillero Sack en ThonBoka con quinientas naves insignia. Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka Los cruceros Carrack fueron modificados para contaminar el "plankton interstelar" transformándolos en parte de los Nébula con la intención de extinguirlos. The New Essential Chronology El único Oswaft que logro escapar fue un adolescente llamado Lehesu, que había ido a buscar a su amigo Lando Calrissian. Determinado a salvar su especie, Lehesu uso un comunicador que le dio el robot del compañero de Calrissian Vuffi Raa para contactar al ''Halcón Milenario'' y le pidió ayuda. Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka Calrissian penetró el bloqueo, usando una ruta de comerciantes pillando a los guardias por sorpresa. El paso del Halcón fue inesperado y no había ningún Almirante con la información necesaria para detenerlos, porque no sospechaban que un carguero común transportase armas. Después de abrirse paso entre el bloqueo, Lando hizo una brecha y entró en ThonBoka. Al llegar contactó a Lehesu y los Ancianos Oswaft con todas sus tropas. Entonces los reunió donde Sabacc y el grupo empezó a hacer planes. Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka Aunque los otros Oswaft fueron a negociar con la flota enemiga. El Imperio siguió su plan de exterminación y asesinaron a los negociadores; en el proceso, los Oswaft "dispararon" a los desprotegidos cruceros de Coutosis, destruyendo sus sistemas de comunicación. La flota, buscando retribución, aumentó sus escudos y entró en la Niebla, pero recibieron la orden de volver del líder de los Centralistas, Rokur Gepta. El quería destruir a Calrissian, un enemigo personal suyo de largo tiempo. Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka Combate A sugerencia de Lando Calrissian, los Oswaft contraatacaron. Dejando chatarra como señuelo, iban y venían entre las naves enemigas. Los Imperiales cayeron en la trampa, resultando en gran cantidad de bajas por fuego amigo. Los Oswaft también "dispararon” a los cazas Imperiales, destruyéndolos con sus mas importantes oficiales. Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka Mientras las naves combatían, Klyn Shanga de la Confederación Renatasiana cazaba a Lando y Vuffi Raa con su escudaron de cazas, creyendo que Vuffi Raa era responsable por la traición de su mundo ante el Imperio. El apostador y su droide combatieron a los cazas, destruyendo varios. Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka Después de que la flota Imperial fuera reducida en 11%, la batalla cesó mientras Rokur Gepta llegaba al sito en su nave insignia. Entonces demostró el poder de su nueva superarma, disparando torpedos electromagnéticos, para destruir a los sobrevivientes Ancianos Oswaft y varios Oswaft de otras tribus. Los disparos se detuvieron ofreciendo a Calrissian un ultimátum: enfrentarse a Gepta en combate uno a uno, o Gepta destruiría toda vida en la nebulosa. Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka Calrissian y Vuffi Raa (quien tenia permitido participar porque Gepta creía que el había re programado su droide para traicionarlo) se enfrentaron al cañón de Tund en el vacío del espacio. Después de varias maniobras y virajes, Gepta fue distraído por su ex aliado Klyn Shanga. Shanga se dio cuenta que su blanco no era el camarada de Calrissian Vuffi Raa, hasta que el consejero de Gepta Osuno Whett lo detuvo. Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka Shanga forzó al equipo de Whett a estrellarse en la desprotegida nave insignia de Gepta, destruyendo las dos naves. Mientras Gepta salia, Calrissian aterrizo en su base después de un ataque de flanco. La fuente de eso no fue descubierta, pero logro dispararle a Vuffi Raa antes de desaparecer, dejando un traje espacial aparentemente vacío. Calrissian busco entre el traje y encontró una criatura herida en donde su disparo había. También descubrió que Rokur Gepta no era un humanoide, sino un pequeño y molesto alien conocido como Croke originario del planeta Crakull en las Regiones Desconocidas que Lando había visitado. Calrissian persiguió al alien hasta que la fuente de Tund fue del tamaño de sus guantes. Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka Aunque la batalla se renovó, fue por un momento muy corto; salidos de ninguna parte, una multitud de cincuenta kilómetros se mostró con droides, demandando a todos los combatientes "¡Cesen el fuego inmediatamente o seran destruidos!" Ellos solían crear droides de Silentium y estaban comandados por El Uno (el creador de Vuffi Raa) y El Otro. Eso logro pacificar el lugar. Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka La flota atacante, enfrento a miles de naves gigantes, retrasándose de su misión genocida. Los creadores de Vuffi Raa repararon la dañada nave de Gepta y se lo llevaron con ellos a las Regiones Desconocidas después de jugar una mano de Sabacc con Calrissian. Como una recompensa por sus esfuerzos, Lando partió de ThonBoka con una valiosa cantidad de científicos Oswaft para ayudarlos con sus gestiones. Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka Entre bastidores No se sabe exactamente las clases de naves Imperiales que combatieron allí. Se reportaron 500 naves insignia bloqueando el sitio. El crusero Respectable, fue el primero que Lando vio, habia aterrizado en el hangar y tenia mas de 200 metros de largo del frente al fondo pero se pudieron cerrar las puertas sin problemas. El tamaño del hangar y la cercanía de las puertas dice que eran unos ''Venatores'' o algo parecido. Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka Cosa que explica porque algunas de las naves de ataque parecian republicanas y no impierales. Como esto fue registrado al comiemzo del Universo Expandido, el termino crusero puede ser usado en la forma que Han Solo lo uso en el Episodio IV como un Destructor Estelar clase Imperial debido a que el Eminence una nave de ese tipo, estuvo presente durante la batalla. Dreadnaughts tambien son mencionados como parte del combate.Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka''Donde una ilustración muestra varias naves que parecen de ese tipo, tambien es una curiosidad la pieza de phrasing in the book. The fifty-kilometer Rest are referred to as dwarfing the late Oswaft Elders and even the largest dreadnaughts in the fleet. This implies the largest dreadnaughts were larger than the kilometer-plus Elders and presumably also ISDs like the Eminence. También había ''Wennis no vistas desde el 78 ABY en tiempos Republicanos. Apariciones *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array'' Fuentes *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * ThonBoka en:Battle of ThonBoka